Monster Under The Bed
by cici.mel1978
Summary: Mikey loves April but April's with Don. He's happy for his brother, he really is. Like totally. Completely. All those words he can think of. It's just hard to remember that sometimes. That and to smile. Pairing : Don/April Unrequited Mikey


"April cakes!" Mikey gave his best grin as he walked into the main room then lifted her in the air with his arms wrapped around her before spinning her around. "Whatcha doing here girl?" he laughed.

"Hi Mikey!" she giggled and tapped his snout with her finger before he put her down. Her hands smoothed back the red strands that escaped the ponytail. "Don is in his lab and it was starting to get even too sciency for me," she laughed.

His smile nearly dropped but he held it there; forcing it to stay as he let out a laugh that came out a bit too loud. "Of course you're here for D." She blushed and he smiled more, his cheeks starting to hurt as he kept the expression plastered on his face.

"Am I that bad?" she laughed.

"Yep ya is…"

Mikey jumped, grabbing hold of April as the sound of his brother came from nowhere. He was focusing on the smile so much he hadn't heard him, but Mikey had to keep it up. His older brother rose a brow ridge at him slowly and Mikey only shrugged before forcing another laugh.

He couldn't tell if it was more hollow than the others. Maybe? Maybe not?

"Is somethin' up with ya or somethin' Mikey?"

"Um.."he fidgeted. Gotta lie. Gotta lie. His eyes darted. His hands still on April and he wished he could hold her closer. Make her laugh some more. Tickle her sides. No wait, Don. He almost frowned again before looking at Raph's narrowed eyes. "What was the question again…?" he laughed again, pulling a reluctant hand off April as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Never mind ding dong," Raph snorted before walking off. Mikey did a mental fist pump. Crisis averted. He wasn't even sure what he did but it worked, and when stuff works you don't question it. You just accept it.

"Um..Mikey..you can let go now," April smiled, and her blue eyes lit up.

"Oh..." he pulled his hand back. "Sorry April."

"It's okay." she turned only to turn back around again. If she was doing a dance, Mikey would love to join in but he was pretty sure that wasn't it. But he wouldn't count it out.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah?" He smiled, less forced. He was glad, his cheeks had started hurting something serious.

"Wanna play a video game? It's been awhile since we played together, huh?"

"Too long!" his grin was big, and his cheeks were hurting again but he didn't mind at all. "I'll get the pizza!"

"Your special pizza recipe?"

He paused, he hadn't made homemade pizza in awhile. He looked at the expression on April's face and nodded his head. "You know it! I'll even get some more snacks! We can make it uh um…," he chewed his lips, letting the name come to him as he always did. "A.M. in the PM Party!"

"Just for us?" she laughed before walking over to the couch, plopping down in a seat. "Need help?"

"No way. I got this." his excitement was rushing as he went into the kitchen but he took a deep breath trying to focus. Focusing was hard. And there was that thing in the..

 _No Mikey focus..._

He took deep breaths. Taking down bowls and getting out ingredients. He almost pulled out some chips but paused as a thought stuck him. He'd make it all. Why stop at the pizza? He could picture April smiling already as he got started.

Beddy Bye cupcakes that looked like someone was sleeping on a bed. Pillow cookies. Moonlight queso and chips to dip in the white cheesy goodness, and that was just the beginning. Mikey looked over each of his creations. Pride swelled before he looked next at the dough.

Pizza dough was tough. Even tougher than not eating the pizza before baking it all the way through. The smell would always hit the air and sometimes Mikey would end up having to make more.

He could smell all the goodies as he started on the dough. Whimpering and pouting at each morsel as he kept going. Focusing was hard. So hard. But there was April, sitting on the couch waiting patiently for the food he made. He beamed nearly forgetting to catch the pizza as he spun it in the air before getting started on the toppings.

He looked over all of them, while biting his lip. Chewing as his hand went from his own to April's favorites. He breathed in the unbaked deliciousness before putting it in the oven. They could play a few rounds while the pizza baked. He might even let April win. Well once. Once was enough, he had his high score to defend.

He brought out the snacks, setting them on the coffee table as he heard the sharp gasp from the couch.

"Mikey? You did all this?" she squealed before grabbing a cupcake, and her eyes closed with a soft mmmm. "Oh my god...I almost forgot you could cook like this."

He laughed. " Welcome!" he sat down next to her, dipping a chip in the white queso before popping it in his mouth then grabbing a controller. " Ready to lose O'Neil?" he narrowed his eyes letting his fingers drum against each other with the controller in his lap, a playful evil grin on his face.

"In your dreams Hamato," she laughed with the other controller in hand.

The game was started. Time went on and Mikey was yelling at the screen as much as April was. His character just went off screen again and April gave a cheeky smile while Mikey gave her a shoulder bump. He would not fail again,for his name was Michelangelo Hamato!

Or Hamato Michelangelo. Did they do it the Japanese way or the other way?

"I win!"

"Huh?" Mikey stared at the screen and sure enough he lost. He nearly pouted before seeing the jumping form of the red head cutie beside him. The smile was there and going nowhere as he jumped with her.

"Uh huh. Uh huh.." she laughed, starting to dance and Mikey could definitely tell it was. He moved over to the stereo and let the tunes go free. The hip hop bass had him moving and break dancing to the beat.

"Go Mikey! Go Mikey"

He grinned even more, feeling the high as she chanted his name. His fist going in the air as he spun on his shell and landed in a pose as the music faded.

"You have got to teach me that!"

He got up, going over to her as she gave him a hug. She felt so warm against him and he closed his eyes before they popped open. "Oh! I can show you now." He went behind her, hands moving to her sides. "You gotta be loose. And um...like ...not like crazy loose. But like feel the music loose. An-"

"You guys okay?"

"Donnie!" She immediately ran out his arms and to his older brother. His arms around her as they shared a kiss and Mikey's smile felt out of place.

Don. He forgot about Don again. He suddenly remembered why they hadn't played in so long. Danced in so long. He wanted to turn away. Not look. Not see. How did he forget Don so quick?

"I was just having a little fun with Mikey. Nothing big."

His heart dropped. Nothing big. The smile was starting to fall but he held it there as she looked back at him and smiled. And it hurt. He looked to see his brother smiling. All at her.

His big brother needed to smile more. His big brother who scared the monsters away when he was tiny. Read him stories when he was little. Protected him now that he was big. His eyes went to April, green arms around her that weren't his. Maybe Mikey was the monster under the bed.

"Sorry I got so caught up in work. Want to go do something? We can go see the fireworks. I know a spot."

Her smile brightened. It was bigger than the ones she gave him.

"Sure..wait...," her eyes went back to him. His cheeks were hurting now but he kept the smile there. "You mind Mikey? I know I said tha-"

"Oh! Nope it's all good." he laughed. "Nothing big. Spend time with your boyfriend." he drew out the word boyfriend watching her blush as he bit his own tongue for the word. His brother was her match. He'd never do that to Don. Never ever. Ever.

Don looked around. Noisily sniffing the air. "Mikey what is..."

"The pizza!" he screamed leaving out the room and opening the oven door while hoping to save it's life. A rap came from the doorway and he looked back at April while setting down the pizza.

"Mikey is everything okay?"

"Uh huh. Just awesome!" he laughed. It sounded way too loud again.

"Okay…" her brows furrowed. "Sure you don't need me to stay? I can tell Donnie we can do something later."

For a moment his heart soared. His brother came to the doorway and he nearly frowned at his own hope. Bad bad Mikey. She leaned against him and Mikey wondered if she knew she did that a lot.

He just let his smile get bigger, wider. His cheeks screamed along with his heart. He didn't want to be the monster under the bed.

"You guys have fun!" he grinned and watched the relief that passed on Don's face. He wished for a moment he was as dumb as his brothers thought so he didn't notice that.

"Later Mikey." she smiled before walking off and his big brother waved before looking over the kitchen.

"Mikey...the kitchen…"

"What can I say D? " he gave a shrug, smiling at the purple masked turtle who kept looking at him. He had to keep the smile. That goofy grin he's known for.

"Mikey…" his brother's face was concerned.

For a moment he stopped breathing. Of course Don would notice. He would see. But he kept hoping. Don frowned, that same one when he thought April didn't want him. That same one when Mikey nearly caught him crying over her.

His eyes shifted behind his brother, seeing the girl waiting in the mainroom through the kitchen doorway before looking back at Don, suddenly gasping. "D! You're totally going to miss your date with the works of fire!"

"Mikey...you mean fireworks..."

"That are works of fire," Mikey smirked and Don groaned before a facepalm. His older brother rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

Don shook his head but chuckled,"Good night Mikey."

"Night D!" He yelled back before seeing Don walk up to April. Don protected him against the monsters. Now he'd protect his big brother. The doorway gave him a perfect view of the way she just seemed to fit against his brother as they left.

They worked. Him and her. And when stuff works you don't question it. You just accept it.

He let his eyes drop to the counter. It was a perfect night for burnt pizza.


End file.
